Mirror of Sadness
by SakuraTayji6
Summary: A/n: Hey guys its me SakuraTayji6.....I just wanted to tell you that I am writing a new story its this time about my character and the Inuyasha group....and lets just say I got a treat for yall.
1. Prolouge

(A/n: Hey guys its me SakuraTayji6.....I just wanted to tell you that I am writing a new story its this time about my character and the Inuyasha group....and lets just say I got a treat for yall.)

Mirror of sadness

Prolouge: The strange dream

_**Were am I.......this doesn't look anything like home.......it looks like I am in some sort of forest or something. "MOM! DAD! BROTHER!" Sakura called out, but no one answered accept for a few birds chirping in the air and the rustle of the trees and other vegetation around. So Sakura started walking around searching for anything that might be familar or if she sees any people that she might know, but all she could see were tall trees, animals, and grass.........Mom....Dad....Brother I am scared........**_

**-rustle- -rustle-**

_**What was that....."Hello....is someone there?" Sakura asked with a hint of fright in her voice while looking around to see if she could find who was making that sound....then all of a sudden a squirrel came out of the bushes and running up into the trees. Woo......it was only a squirrel...**_

**-rustle- all of a sudden a huge spider demon came out of the bushes**

_"Hehehe.....I smell fear in the air.........-slurr-....." __**The spider demon said while looking around to see if it could find the smell of where the fear is coming from.....**_

_**Oh god please don't let it find me.....I just want to go home.......Sakura had tears coming from her eyes, but she tried to hold it back...well for the fact a demon was close to her.**_

_**"**__I smellllll......you......-slurr-.......I know where you are.......-slurrr-" __**The demon said while looking around and all of a sudden it spotted Sakura behind some log crouching behind it.....once it saw her it leaped from the air and landed right infront of her **__"Wellllll.......well......-slurrr- I found another half-demon for me tooooo eattt......-slurrr-." __**The demon said while looking at Sakura with six eyes on its face and licked its human like tonuge around its mouth.....**_

_**"Please don't e-e-eat me.....I-I-I just w-want to go h-h-home...." Sakura cried**_

_"There issssss no home.....the only home that your going issss in my ssstomach.......-slurrr-" __**The demon explained while grabing Sakura up from the ground with its sprider like arms and held her tightly in its human hands. **__"There'sssssss no exscape........now Muwahahaha!!!!" __**The Spider demon laughed and then he brought Sakura up to its mouth.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled while crying, screaming, and kicking for her dear life. This is it I am going to die............I don't want to end like this......why am I a half demon anyways.......I am suppose to be strong....but noo...............**_

_"Nobody is here to save you or hear you sssssssssso............I would ssstop yelling.........-slurrr-." __**The demon said and then he put Sakura into his slobery looking mouth.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled..............**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"SAKURA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO DETITON!" Mr. Tachi yelled while hitting her in the head with a rolled up paper.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH DON'T EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled waking up in the class and everyone turned to look at Sakura and started to snicker and laugh at her.**_

_**"Ms. Tayji........will you please stop yelling a focuse." Mr. Tachi demanded.**_

_**"Sorry dog breath I didn't know you were teaching." Sakura said with a hint of atitude in her voice.**_

_**"What did you just call me." Mr. Tachi demand with his face turning dark red and steam came out of his ears.**_

_**"I didn't stutter.....I called you dog breath got a problem with that...."Sakura demand and rolled her eyes at him.**_

_**"Sakura....go to the principal's office and tell him that you are sent home for the rest of this week....." Mr. Tachi said while walking away from her and turned to his chalkboard and went on with his lesson.**_

_**Whatever man...., but he doesn't even know that I'm not even going to the principal's office....I'm going home anyways so he can go suck a bulls dick for all I care. If you must know everyone doesn't like me....lets just say I'm a half-cat demon and well I am also more of a goth chick......well today I am wearing a black tankbra that says { Where is that hate}, I am wearing my black hoodie with safety pins in them, some fishnet gloves on, I am also wearing a pair of tight black tripp pants on, chains, safety pins on them, I am wearing my converse, and some make up that is only mascara, lipgloss, black eyeshadow, and eyeliner. That's pretty much off all my outfits that I wear.....I wear sometimes plaid skirts, short black dresses, black skirts, corsets, and anything that I think that looks good or whatever. But the other reason why people don't like me is my bad atitude.....see all I have right now is my mom, my dad, and my brother.....pretty much I have no friends, but you know what I don't give a shit.**_

_**So Sakura signed herself out of the school and walked out to her old black truck as soon as she reached it, she opened the driver side of her truck, put her backpack on the passanger side, turned her car on, and drove off on home.**_

_**"REBAL,REBAL.." Sakura started singing Marlyin Manson and headbanging to the song while she was driving home. Wow......this traffic is driving me nuts.....why so much traffic? "COME ON MOVE IT OR LOSE IT PEOPLE!" Sakura yelled out through the truck window and hocking the horn.**_

_**-beep- -beeeeeeeeeeep-**_

_**Damn why don't people move out of the way gosh.**_

_**As soon as it was Sakura's turn to go......all of a sudden a huge semi truck ram into Sakura and crashed into the driver side of the truck and everything went completely dark...........................**_

(A/n: Hey guys sorry if was long or short for yall, but let me know what you think please.......)


	2. Chapter 1

(a/n: Hey everyone I'm back so I hope your liking my story so far, but please no flames and on with tha show.)

Chapter one: In the hospital......and somewhere else.

_**What.........w-w-where am I...............? Sakura tried to open her eyes and all she could see is nothing but, blurs and she felt like crap. Damn....I have a terrible headache, but no time to complain I must wake up and figure out where the hell I'm at. So she opened her eyes fully and she saw that she was in some sort of hospital room and people standing over her.**_

_**"Honey! Your awake.........thank kami your awake -sniff-" Sakura's mom cried out "Honey...come here Sakura is awake" she cried out to Sakura's dad**_

_**"Oh Sakura!!!!!!!!!! what were you thinking?" Sakura's dad asked in scared and yet stern voice**_

_**Oh gosh now they are going to hover over me of the fact I don't remember what happend to me "Mom.....Dad please don't worry I'm fine........I just want to know what happened that's all." Sakura groggly said while looking up at them.**_

_**"Well the docter said that your going to be fine....and you better be lucky you just blacked out and had no injuries." Mrs. Tayji said.**_

_**"Yea....he pretty told us we can take you home whenever we like." Mr. Tayji explained.**_

_**"That's good." Sakura said while trying to sit up "But I want to know what happend?" she asked while looking at her parents.**_

_**"Well honey you got into a car accident and the guy who drove that semi is being arrested." Mrs Tayji explained with a thank kami look smile on her face.**_

_**"Mom, Dad.....is it o.k. if we can go home now?" Sakura asked.**_

_**"Of course honey." Mrs Tayji said "Your dad is already out in the lobby signing a few papers." she explained.**_

_**Thank the kami I'm going home......I'm getting hungry and tired at the same time.........**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Sakura honey...why don't you go down into the basement and grab some meat out of the freezer while you please?" Mrs. Tayji asked while perparing for supper.**_

_**"Yea sure thing mom." Sakura said while getting up from the kitchen table and headed towards the basement. Its been two weeks from the hospital and my parents are making me take a bus instead.....all because of the fact that I got into a car accident......now where is that freezer? Sakura looked around for the freezer when she spot a sheet over something. Hm I wonder if mom accidently put a sheet over the freezer? So Sakura walked over to the the object and uncovered it. Wow a mirror.....and an old one in fact. Sakura walked over to it to touch then all of a sudden a purple-pinkish light came out and then all of a sudden a hand grabed Sakura by the wrist and drag her into the mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled "MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. But nobody heard her screams in a dark forest that she woke up to.**_

_**What in the hell.....this looks just like my dream that I had, but why am I dreaming of this? So Sakura started walking through the forest searching for anybody to tell her where she is at. "Mom! Dad!" Sakura yelled "Where are you!" she cried out. Aw man this is not good..........where am I......where is my house, where is my family, and where is all of the buildings? So she walked around to find a phone that she can call somebody or at least her parents. Damn what mess have I gotten myself into....[Way to go Sakura get yourself into trouble....] Look its not my fault o.k. [Sure whatever].**_

-rustle- -rustle-

_"I smell ssssomething good to eattttttttt............-psssssssss-" __**Somebody said through the bushes .**_

_**Oh damn it........."Hello is somebody there?" Sakura asked while walking towards the bush.**_

_"I knew I smelled ssssomething -pssssssssss- itsssssssss a human.........."__**A snake demon came out of the bushes and backed Sakura up against a tree.**_

_"A half demon...hmmm....ssoundssssssss really good to me....."__**The demon said while getting into Sakura's face and smelling her with its tonuge.**_

_**"Please don't hurt me.....unless if you know whats good for you." Sakura demanded.**_

_"HAHAHA! I like to ssssssee you try." __**The snake demon laughed and then it wraped its body around Sakura so she wouldn't try anything, but what it didn't know that it forgot to cover her mouth so instead....Sakura bit down on the Snake demon and it let go of her so she got up and ran through the forest.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled she kept on running through the forest and scream for help, but the snake demon was right behind her and it was pissed.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed she tried to run, but the snake demon caught up to her and pounced on top of her and wraped its body around her again and this time did the samething toward her mouth also.**_

_**Damn it............I am dead.............-then all of a sudden tears started to fall- I don't want to d-d-die yet...............**_

_"Hehehe.....I gotsssssss you now......all I got to do issss drop sssssome of my venom on you........you'll be knocked out before you even notice your dead." __**The snake demon explain and once it was done talking it droped some of it's venom on to Sakura's body and once a second has passed Sakura was passed out.........**_


	3. Chapter:2

(a/n: hey everybody......just wanted to say that don't worry about Sakura ,but I am not going to explain why just read on and you'll see.)

Chapter two: who are you people and what is this place.

_**"Hey you wake up......" Some voice demanded Sakura to wake up.**_

_**"Inuyasha don't be rude." a girl's voice said.**_

_**"Well the more of this girl sleeps.....the more it takes our time to find the jewel shards and the less of me becoming a full fledge demon." Inuyasha explained.**_

_**Sakura opened her eyes to see the people were talking and ask where she is at. **_

_**"Look Kagome....she's waking up." a younger voice...maybe even a kids voice said.**_

_**"I see." Kagome said and waited for the girl to wake up. "Inuyasha I am going to go get some water you stay here and watch after o.k." she explained while getting up to go fetch some water for Sakura.**_

_**"Aw what do I look like a babysitter...?" Inuyasha asked with an atittude.**_

_**"Inuyasha..." Kagome said with a hint of anger.**_

_**-gulp- "Fine whatever." Inuyasha said and sat down cross legged with his arms inside his haori sleeves. So Kagome walked out the door and towards the river to get some water for Sakura.**_

_**Sakura finally opened her eyes fully and looked up to see white haired, with a red kimono, and dog ears. "Where am I? and Who are you?" Sakura asked with alittle hint of fright in her voice.**_

_**Inuyasha looked down to see that Sakura was fully awake "The name is Inuyasha." he said with no emotions. [Wow she's pretty cute......]What.......what did I just say?**_

_**"Inuyasha are you going to be rude or are you going to introduce everyone in here?" a girl asked while walking into the hut with long dark brown hair, pulled into a high ponytail, hazal eyes, a black tight jump suit, and armor. Then a guy walked right behind her.....he had short black hair, pulled into some low ponytail, and wore this type of monk out fit.**_

_**"Seriously Inuyasha....your not going to introduce me to this pretty lady." The monk said and walked over towards Sakura and knelt down to grab her hand and said "My name is Miroku and I want to ask you if w-" he was cut off by the wack of the head by the girl in the armor suit.**_

_**"Miroku stop it....at least let her get better before even flirting with her." The woman said with a hint of anger and turned to look at Sakura and said "Sorry about Miroku.....he's a sweet guy, but to much of a perv, but anyways my name is Sango ." **_

_**"Hey don't leave me out......the name is Shippo." he said jumping up onto Sango's shoulder "and that cat demon right there is Kirrara." he explained.**_

_**"Oh is she up?" Kagome asked while walking into the room with a bottle of water into her hand.**_

_**Inuyasha looked annoyed and said "Pft yea...she's up."**_

_**"Good....." Kagome said and walked over towards Sakura to hand her the bottle of water "So what's your name?" she asked handing Sakura the water.**_

_**Sakura to a big swift of the water that Kagome gave her and answered "My name is Sakura Tayji." **_

_**"Well Sakura...my name is Kagome Higerashi." She said with a huge smile on her face.**_

_**"Kagome is it o.k. if I ask you a question?" Sakura asked.**_

_**"Of course you can." Kagome said.**_

_**Sakura thought of her question that she is going to ask and then she looked up at Kagome and asked "Where am I?"........"I mean is this Japan still?" **_

"_**Of course it is....your in the feudal Japan." Kagome explained.**_

"_**Do you mean I am in the time period with Obunaga and where everyone is at wars?" Sakura asked with a shock look on her face.**_

"_**Yeaup." Kagome said while getting up to go sit next to Inuyasha.**_

_**Wow I must be far away from home......, but I must ask them how do I get back home. "Um Kagome....I was wondering how do I get back home?" she asked.**_

"_**Lets see did you come out of the well?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**No I came out of some type of mirror." Sakura answered "I mean the way you dress I thought you knew where I can go back home." she said with a confused look....while looking at the young girl wearing a school uniform.**_

_**"Nope, but it looks like we'll have to find some type of mirror that you came out of." Kagome explained.**_

_**"WHAT OH NO!" Inuyasha yelled.**_

_**"And why not?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"Um did you get a knock on the head?" Inuyasha asked "I mean what about the Jewel Shards and me becoming a full fledge demon?" he asked with an atitude.**_

_**"Yea....I guess your right, but we can find the mirror and the jewel shards at the sametime." Kagome explained with a smile.**_

_**"True....." Inuyasha said while getting up to strech his legs.**_

_**"But um one problem.....I don't know how to fight though...." Sakura said with a shy smile.**_

_**"What....I thought your a half demon." Inuyasha said while giving her a strange look and sweat drop on his head.**_

_**"Nope....the only thing I can do is climb, jump from high places, jump down from buildings, run pretty fast, and carring heavy things." Sakura explained.**_

_**"Well that's not bad I'll just take her to my village and make her some weapons and train her." Sango explained while getting up from the floor to grab her stuff and stand next towards the door.**_

_**"Yea that would help her a lot." Kagome said also getting up and grabing her stuff and stand next to Sango and Inuyasha at the door.**_

_**"If yall don't mind I'll watch over Sakura....." Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face and scooted towards Sakura.**_

_**"OOOh no you don't." Sango angrly said and grabed Miroku by the ears and draged him outside to wait for Sakura.**_

_**"I'm fine now.....I guess it would be for the best if I gone on ahead with Sango." Sakura explained while getting up from the mat and she put her shoes on and headed out towards Sango and Kirrara who transformed into a saber tooth tiger like demon and Sango and Sakura both got up on the cat demon and they were off towards Sango's village.......**_

(a/n: Well thats the end of Chapter two.....I hope yall enjoyed that........and please comment on them and please no flames.)


	4. Chapter 3

(a/n: Hey guys I am back and its seems like I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far....and lets just say in the later chapters its going to get good, but I am not going to spoil it.

Inuyasha: And why not?

a/n: because its my story. Oh yea I do not own these people just my character and that's it.

Inuyasha: Pft.....I am glad I am not owned by you.....

a/n: ass

Inuyasha: Bitch.

-wack- a/n: and on with the show.....-walks on top of the unconsious Inuyasha.)

Chapter Three: A new best friend.

_**It has been two weeks since I've been in the feudal era and at Sango's village.....and I pretty much don't like it that much.....they pretty much killed my kind and other demons, but to me I think Sango seems like a sweet person...."Like that there ya go Sakura." Sango cheered on for Sakura who done a cartwheel kick and a karate punch on a dummy.**_

_**"Thanks, but when will I get to train with weapons....-pants-......I mean we've been going -pants- over hand to hand combat for days." Sakura complained while plopping on the ground tiredly.**_

_**"That's true and I still say that its to early for you to use weapons......." Sango explained while walking over towards Sakura "Now get up and fight me." she demanded while getting into a fighting position.**_

_**"But can we rest a little bit?" Sakura asked while complaining also.**_

_**"No.....we must keep going or your not going to get better." Sango said while coming at Sakura and then she nearly almost kicked Sakura, but Sakura caught her foot just in time and flipped Sango which made her do a cartwheel and she landed on her hands and feet, but then she ran at Sakura and then Sakura jumped up from the ground and blocked every fist and kicks that Sango was laying at her.**_

_**"Come on hit me......-pant-" Sango tiredly said while doing a round house kick on Sakura which knocked her a couple of feets away from Sango.**_

_**"Well if -pant- you say -pant- so....." Sakura said and then she ran as fast as she can towards Sango and then she closelined her in the throat and then she dropkicked Sango to the ground and picked her and did Hurricana on her.**_

_**"-pant- -pant......wow.....your really good -pant-....." Sango complemented on Sakura's moves "I thought you didn't know how to fight." she asked and gave Sakura a werid look.**_

_**"I know how to do fight a little I just don't know how to fight with weapons......I see all of you guys having weapons and that's the reason why I needed to train." Sakura explained with an embarrassing look on her face.**_

_**"Oh o.k. well lets find you some weapons...." Sango said while getting up from the ground and brushing the dirt off herself.**_

_**So they head towards a worn out looking weapon shack....it had almost all kinds of weapons: Swords, knives, ninja wheels, spears, and etc. It was pretty cool looking.**_

_**"Lets see what weapon suits you the best." Sango said to herself and looked around for any kind of weapons that might suit Sakura.**_

_**Then Sakura spot these really neat weapons: It was two bladed wheels, that had spikes at the end of them, a skull imprinted it also, then she found a purple and black Kanta, that had a purple string at the end, and then she found some short blades that probably hides in your sleeves or something like that. "Hey what about these?" Sakura asked while picking up the wheel blades and having a very good intrest in them.**_

_**"Well...." Sango was trailing of and to think about that.**_

_**"Oh come on pleeeeaaase.......I really like these weapons.......it looks like they would suit me very well...." Sakura begged the older girl with teary eyes.**_

_**"Well my dad always said that the weapon choses its owner and well it chosed you." Sango explained while crossing her arms "But first I want to see how well you use them first." she said while walking out of the weapon storage room, then Sakura followed behind with a wide smile.....she was smiling like a kid had candy and icecream at the sametime. See I knew Sango wasn't a bad person....she seems like she'd be a good friend to talk to.**_

_**"O.k. I want you to practice on these demons here." Sango said pointing at some snake demons, boar demons, and a lizard demon.**_

_**"Huh where did they come from?" Sakura asked with a shocked look on her face.**_

_**"Oh they are not real.....there just a spell that I found in my dad's bedroom....he use to use it for our training." Sango explained while looking down sadly.**_

_**"Oh....." Sakura said I'll ask her later of what happend to her family. Sakura was lost on her thoughts when a boar demon came after her.**_

_**"SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Sango yelled.**_

_**Sakura looked up and saw that the boar demon was coming after like it was on a rampage........Sakura ducked out of the way and kicked under the boar demon so it would fall to the ground and that made it mad. **_

_"You shouldn't have done that girl....-squeeek-....."__** the boar demon angrly said and got back up and tried to grab Sakura, but she jumped into the air and took the two bladed wheels and threw them at the boar demon and it cut off two of its arms, once the wheels came back to Sakura she landed on her feet and took her kanta from its sheeth and ran at the boar demon and slashed its head off, then she put her sword into her sheeth, then she grabed her bladed wheels from the air, then she found the buttons that lets the spikes loose, she pressed the buttons to let the spikes go, the shot out towards the snake demon and the lizard demon, the spikes shot right through there eyes, then Sakura pulled the spikes back, then she made the wheels spin in her hands, and she ran at the demons and slashed their bodies off. "-pant- How......-pant- how was that.......-pant-?" Sakura asked while trying to wipe demon blood off her face, but it wasn't coming off.**_

_**"That was awsome Sakura.....I am like speechless right now." Sango said with a shock look on her face and a sweat drop coming down from her head "Oh by the way lets go to the hot springs, because trust me demon blood is hard to get off." she explained while heading toward her hut to get two towels and bathing stuff.**_

_**[At the hot springs]**_

_**"AAAH...........this is nice.....you I've never been in a hot springs before." Sakura said while relaxing into the steaming hot water.**_

_**"What! you've never been to a hot spring." Sango shockingly asked while finding her favorite spot to relax on.**_

_**"Nope.....me and my family didn't have enough money to go to one." Sakura said with a small smile, but it showed sadness.**_

_**"Oh....." Sango said while sitting at her favorite spot "May I ask why...you where close to being poor?" she asked giving her a worried look.**_

_**Sakura looked up and she explained what happend about the fact that she didn't have enough money "Well -sigh-......its just the fact that we had a huge earthquake where I live and destoryed everything that we had and the Government wouldn't help us, because we didn't have any money and....-sigh- well back at me and Kagome's time we had insurence and....well I didn't have any....., plus of the fact I was in the hospital for almost four months with a coma....which took that out of pockets.......our life was so bad that.....we didn't have enough for Christmas, My birthday, Thanksgiving, and other Holidays......it was a load of bullshit......my family was close enough to get rid of me....and my brother." she started crying really hard.**_

_**"Oh I am so sorry....Sakura..." Sango said with hint of sadness in her voice "See......your lucky you have family..." she trailed of sadly.**_

_**"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked with a confused look.**_

_**So Sango explained to Sakura about how the guys treated her differently all because she was a woman, she explained that her mother passed away while giving birth to her brother Kohaku, she also explained that she nearly almost got raped, then she explained that her village and family were killed by Naraku, and then he is controlling her brother. She also explained that she is afraid that Miroku might die from his wind tunnel if they don't kill Naraku.**_

_**"That's horrible....." Sakura said while putting a hand up to her mouth and had a very emotional look on her face. That bastard of Naraku doing this to people and controling them and the couldn't do anything about it......if I ever see this bastard I will kill his ass.**_

_**"-sniff- Its.....-sniff- o.k." Sango said while trying to hold back tears that are coming down.**_

_**"Its.....o.k. Sango you can cry.....look I'll cry with you." Sakura sadly explained and then she hugged Sango.**_

_**"Thanks Sakura your a very nice person and you seem like a better friend than Kagome." Sango explained sadly and hugged Sakura back.**_

_**"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked quizically and let go of Sango so she can speak.**_

_**"Well......she always runs her mouth, she bitches a lot, she always goes home, she is mean towards Inuyasha, she always has to rest, she doesn't help us out in danger, she treats me like shit, she flirts with Miroku.....who is my fiance, and she runs around on Inuyasha......I just wish she would just go back home." Sango explained bitterly.**_

_**"WOW.....she does seem like a bitch......" Sakura said "But from the way I first met her I thought Inuyasha was an ass, but from the way you explain it.....she doesn't deserve him or friends." Sakura explained. Why did I say him first instead of friends.......meh oh well { No oh well he's hot you got to amit to that} WHAT HELL NO! {Yessss} NO! {whatever}.**_

_**"Um....yea your right....I think he would be better off with you than Kikyo and Kagome both......I mean Kikyo is a walking dead and she's just the same as Kagome....and well I've already explained to you about that slut." Sango explained and then she got out of the hotsprings to put on a short blue Kimono.**_

_**"WHAT NO NO NO! I WOULD NEVER BE WITH THAT JERK!" Sakura yelled also getting out to put on a short black and purple Kimono that Sango found for her.**_

_**"And why not?" Sango asked while smiling.**_

_**"Well for one I barely know him, two he's an ass, and three I might not be his type." Sakura explained while grabing her other clothes and followed the older woman back towards her hut.**_

_**"Well get to know him, yes he can be an ass, but he is also a sweet heart, and who knows you might be his type." Sango explained smiling really big and walking next to Sakura.**_

_**"Yea....whatever." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.**_

_**"Wha-....." Sango was cut off by a roaring sound and it was coming from the bushes.**_

_"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"__** Something yelled.**_

_**"What was that?" Sakura asked while looking around.**_

_**"I don't know sounded like a bear demon to me....." Sango answered nervously "Keep your guard up.....it might pass through." **_

_**"What do you mean it might pass through?" Sakura asked quizically and they both started to walk a little faster and still kept their guard up.**_

_**"I don't think it has its intrest in us....its probably searching for a mate....so we are fine for now unless we get in its way." She explained.**_

_**[ In the hut]**_

_**"-YAWN-.....We better get to bed unless if you want Inuyasha to be a big ass and start fussing with us for being late...." Sango tiredly said while making Sakura's bed and then went into hers.**_

_**"Yea.....-yawn- I guess so I am beat." Sakura tiredly said and went to go lay in her bed.**_

_**"Oh Sakura I also got something for you well....two things actually." Sango explained and went laid down to turn over towards the wall.**_

_**"Oh......o.k......." Sakura was trailing off to sleep.**_

_**"Sakura......I want us to be best friends." Sango said tiredly and then fell asleep.**_

_**"Same goes....-yawn- for me......" Sakura tiredly said and then went into slumber and thought of her new best friend.....**_


End file.
